kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 101
Chapter 101 is one hundred first chapter of Volume 17. Summary Plot Overview Still in Tomoe’s arms, Nanami faints, making him panic. Mikage tells him it’s normal, seeing that Nanami had time-traveled thrice in a row. He tells him that the girl he had fallen for 500 years ago was actually the present Nanami. He then continues to tell him what he knew about Nanami. Many hours after, Nanami hears the faint sound of Mikage’s voice and a gentle hand stroking her hair. She opens her eyes and sees Tomoe smiling at her. Nanami smiles back, relieved he was alive. Tomoe looks away then brings up the issue about Nanami’s trip to the past. Nanami tells him she felt like it just happened. Tomoe mutters to himself, wondering if Yukiji felt nothing for him. He stands up and tells Nanami to rest well before leaving the room. Despite not wanting him to go, Nanami gives up and falls asleep. The next day, she wakes up and is greeted by all her friends minus Kurama who left for work. She eats the food Tomoe made for her and asks where he’d gone. Mizuki replies that he hadn’t seen him all morning. Ryuo scares her by saying that he didn't want to be seen, especially after being saved by a mere human and being seen acting childishly. Mikage attempts to reassure Nanami that Tomoe wasn't one to leave the shrine empty only to learn from Onikiri than during Mikage’s time away, Tomoe often disappeared to the red-light district. Himemiko bends down to Nanami and tells her that there was going to be a feast in Tatara to celebrate her return. Nanami agrees while wondering inside if Yukiji was able to be happy in the end. After putting on some finer clothes, she hears the door open and hoping it was Tomoe, turns around only to see Mikage, who tells her that she should go ahead and he will tell Tomoe there was a celebration upon his return. Nanami looks at him and tells him she was wondering how Tomoe now felt about Yukiji and if she had been happy during her last moments. She knew full well only Tomoe knew and that no matter how curious she was but also felt she shouldn't ask. Mikage says to her that Yukiji probably received the same feelings that Tomoe would've given Nanami and explains that you can care for more than one person at a time, like when Nanami cared for both Yukiji and Tomoe. He tells her not to worry for as long as she was there, Tomoe would come back. She goes out and is ushered into the carriage. Mizuki tells her that the others went first. Before she was able to step in, she it carried up by Tomoe. Tomoe complains she is heavy and Nanami exclaims that he was as rude as ever. Nanami wonders if Tomoe really didn’t change from before but decides against it, realizing the distance between them was closer than ever before. Tomoe suddenly pulls out the hairpin from before looking brand new. Tomoe tells her he went to fix it and Nanami eagerly asks if the promise to marry each other was official. Tomoe says it’s a given. They lean in for a kiss but Nanami cries that it was getting dark and Himemiko might be worrying by now. Then, Nanami finally decides to ask him if Yukiji was in the end. Tomoe tells her he did not know but remembered she was smiling despite being covered in blood. Nanami smiles, happy for her. The scene flashes all the way back when Yukiji just died, recalling her life and regretting nothing except being able to see her beloved child grow. Suddenly she does see it, how her child grew and how her child’s child grew up until Nanami. She realizes she’d already met her grown up child. She sees her husband who beckons at her and she smiles feeling satisfied with her life and joyfully joins him. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters